The TwoLeg Warrior
by minimint12
Summary: OKAY EVERYONE! THIS IS KIND OF BASED OFF ANOTHER PERSON'S STORY SO DON'T GET MAD AT ME! THEY INSPIRED ME! Rated T for kissing. please enjoy. XD
1. Prolouge

Prologue:

I jerked myself awake suddenly. The dream had been so real. But what did it mean? _StarClan must have sent it to me... But why me? Why not Flamestar? Or Lightheart?_

Quietly, I rose to my paws, thinking of how I would tell Flamestar, my sister. Deeper in the den, my apprentice, Crowpaw, slept. Crowpaw was also my brother, with his golden brown pelt and blue eyes. He was a fast learner and a helpful apprentice; he was always bringing prey to the elders.

I padded swiftly into the night, still thinking about the dream. The cold air ruffled my brown pelt. I passed the apprentices' den and my kin, Silverpaw. She was sleeping next to her friend Spottedpaw, a white she-cat with black spots covering her from whisker to tail. Silverpaw was smaller than other cats, but she was just as quick and swift. She was just like Lionpaw, but she had bigger dreams. She wanted someday to become Silverstar, the leader of NightClan.

Flamestar's den was just ahead, beneath HighTree. I padded forward quietly and quickly closer to Flamestar's den. The ginger-pelted she-cat was sleeping soundlessly curled up in a small ball.

I hesitated, then prodded her with my front paw. "Flamestar," I whispered intently. "Flamestar!" There was a grunt, a sigh finally a meow.

"Rockfrost," Flamestar murmured. She looked up at me with tired and concerned eyes. "What is it?"

"I know this may sound mouse-brained," I started. "But I have a message from StarClan. They have granted me permission to tell you, Flamestar." I meowed slowly as I sat on my haunches.

Flamestar's eyes grew wild and excited to hear the news. I knew she'd believe me because once, she, as an apprentice, got a message from StarClan that saved the Clans from TwoLegs.

"What is the message, Rockfrost?" She asked me.

"I'll tell you," I paused, sighed then continued. "A human warrior will join NightClan before the next moon."

"A human?" Flamestar asked, puzzled. "What's a human?"

"I don't know," I confessed. "StarClan didn't tell me _that._"

Flamestar thought hard for a moment. Then she meowed, " Human _warrior_? Only cats can be warriors. Unless a human is a type of cat..."

"Well, whatever it is, it's coming to the Clan," I meowed. " Whatever it is, we'll need to be ready for it."

I stared into the sky, outside of Flamestar's den, trying to think. There was a single cloud, tinged with a light blue light surrounded by Silverpelt. I locked my eyes onto it, and as I watched, it started to form into a cat's head!

Gasping, I scrambled to my paws and leapt backwards onto Flamestar.

"Ouch! Rockfrost-"

I jumped back to my paws and listened for what the cloud had to say to me.

"The golden and white cat shall enter NightClan." He whispered. Then I suddenly remembered the Clan leader; Icestar. "It is her destiny to join NightClan, and will lead through times of trouble. But beware of the secret she holds." Icestar finished.

"Beware of the secret she holds..." I repeated.

The cloud had disappeared.

"Rockfrost?"

It was Flamestar. I turned around to face my leader.

"Sorry, Flamestar." I meowed quietly. "But I have just received another message from StarClan."

Flamestar waited calmly with her paws folded beneath her. I repeated what Icestar said to Flamestar. She twitched her ears in thought.

"So another cat will just join NightClan," She meowed slowly. "A kittypet? A loner? A rogue?"

"Icestar didn't say." I meowed as I shook my head. "Just a golden and white she-cat will enter NightClan."

Flamestar paused for a moment then mewed, "Then I guess we'll just need to wait until the she-cat shows herself."

I dipped my head and meowed back, " That is the only thing we can do now,"

"Don't tell the Clan about this," Flamestar meowed. "But I'll tell Lightheart... He'll need to know."

I twitched my tail in agreement. "Good idea, Flamestar. Good night." I turned around to leave the den.

"Good night." Flamestar paused then meowed, "Rockfrost! You should become a medicine cat someday,"

I let out a _mmeeooww_ of laughter then mewed, "Maybe I will,"

I padded quietly toward the warriors' den, stopping the look around the clearing as if the she-cat named will show herself at any moment. But I saw nothing. Feeling both excited and discouraged, I fell asleep in my nest.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"My name is Buttercup. I am almost fourteen now, and Cathan was my only friend.

"That right; was.

"I was told that she went missing during the hurricane, Manny. About a month ago, whenever I went to school and got bad grades my 'parents' forced me to do my chores and used to gave me the evil eye. But they weren't always like that. After I ran away, I had one less thing to worry about.

"When my real parents were killed, I was raised in the wild by wolves. They found me and fed me and cared for me. When they thought I was old enough, the wolves brought me to this house with people who can't even keep a fish alive for one week.

"I'd rather the wolves.

"Apparently, Cathan had the worst live ever. But, no! Mine was worse!"

I paused writing for a moment to think. What was so bad about my past life? _Many things, _I answered myself. My pencil went back to paper and I wrote:

"I had to crawl around the small town I lived in and find coins everyday. At the end of the day, I was lucky to find at least a dollar bill. Then, I would walk to the bakery to buy a slice of bread, if it wasn't after nine o'clock. It wouldn't be very filling and it went by fast. I always felt that empty hole in my stomach.

"Nothing could make me happy. Well, no that's not true. The only thing that makes me happy is the view of the lake that I live near.

"The house I live in is unused, so I ran away to live by myself. I have a small pile of extra change in a small jar at the other side of the room. I would save it for later dates. I have a small bed of moss and hay next to the jar of coins. Here, where I'm writing this, are two old stools, a cat food bowl, and a small writing table with a stack of paper and a few broken pencils. Why do I have two stools and a cats food bowl? The stool is for a boy who comes here to hang out with me and the bowl is for his cat, Mudspot. His name is Luke, with short golden hair and soothing green eyes. His fingers were long and nimble; A very skilled weaver. He loves cats as much as I do, so he always brought Mudspot. Luke's parents weren't dead, if you must know, only his mother had died. His father was sick with a chest infection of some sort so Luke wasn't allowed near him. He came to me because if his dad died, and he saw it, he would never go back home again. I think that Luke was scared that his father might die too.

"But, when, and if, Luke's father dies, Luke will be sent to the orphanage. And since there are no pets allowed, Mudspot would be sent into the wild. I would take Mudspot for Luke, but I wouldn't have enough money to feed him. I try to get Luke to stay with me when his dad dies but all he says is, 'I can't. I promised.'

"Tuesday, December 24, 1974."

I set down my pencil, and shook the numbness from my hand. I always felt better writing these types of things down, just in case I need to remember something important.

Since today was Christmas Eve, everyone was buying last- minute gifts. Lucky for me, because everyone drops coins and change. I walked outside.

The crown outside wasn't huge, but it wasn't tiny either, so I slipped inside. With my sharp ears, I heard a coin fall to the ground. Quickly, I crouched on the ground and picked up the little coin. I looked at it closely and discovered that it was a dollar coin! I slipped it in my pocket. After a while, three more coins dropped. A quarter, a penny, and a dime. I sat on a bench in the middle of the square and watched people scurry by. Suddenly, I saw a flash of green against the white snow that was slowly falling. With my heart pounding, I darted towards the bill, hoping it was at least a five dollar. It blew into the air and towards a side street.

When I found it, I couldn't believe my eyes. It was a small crinkled paper with four small twenties marked in each corner. _Maybe, _I thought. _I could buy a gift for Luke!_ The trees swayed and the bushes rustled. I looked around the street and saw a golden cat sitting next to something shiny. It was calmly grooming itself as I walked over to stroke it.

The cat was sitting next to a coin, a silver dollar. The cat looked up and cocked its head as I stretched out my hand to get a closer look at the coin. The cat took a step away from me as soon as I touched the coin, surprised. I looked at the coin, shrugged, then put it in my pocket.

I looked up.

The cat was gone.


	3. Chapter 2

I headed back to the square to do some shopping. First, I went to the bakery, because everything was half off. I bought a loaf of bread and a cinnamon roll.

"Merry Christmas!" I called before leaving.

"Merry Christmas!" Came the reply.

Next, I went to the clothing store and got two sweaters. One was blue with a green 'L' on it, and the other was red and had a white 'B' on it. I thought that I could give one the Luke. Now, I had fifteen dollars left and the silver coin.

I went and bought new pencils and erasers, some paint, a small paintbrush and a wall paintbrush thing, some nails, some cat food, a bed mattress and bed frame (It was free!), a soft blanket and a yellow piggy bank in the shape of a cat. Some people were handing out free Christmas decorations like mistletoe, advent calendars, and candles so I took some of those.

With five dollars and the coin left, I decided to go home.

My house looks so much better in white, yellow and green. I painted the walls yellow, the stools and table green, and my bed frame white.

I hung up my advent calendar next to my bed and put the candles on a shelf over my drawing table. I put the mistletoe in the middle of the room. I wrapped Luke's present and put it on my bed and wrote "To Luke. Merry Christmas! From B.". I filled Mudspot's food bowl. I put my new pencils on my drawing table, put my paintbrushes and erasers in its drawer and set my piggy bank where my extra jar of money would be. As I was dropping in the change, I heard Luke at the door. I quickly put the change in, grabbed Luke's present and ran to the door.

"Merry Christmas!" I greeted him as I swung open the door.

"Merry Christmas!" He smiled.

"This is for you, Luke." I said. "But come inside first." I let Luke walk through the door and let him marvel at my work. "Oh! Hi, Mudspots!" I said as the young kit padded in, shaking snow from his pelt.

"Wow, Buttercup! Did you find a twenty?"

"Yep."

"Wow…. Amazing!" He shoved his hands in his pockets and pulled out a small gift wrapped in golden paper. "This is for you." He said sheepishly.

"And this is for you!" We exchanged presents. Luke was the first to open his. "A sweater! Wow! Thank you! It has a 'L' on it! Thanks, Butter!"

There it is; my nickname. Butter.

"Open yours! I hope you like it!"

I slowly and carefully opened my gift. It was a silver necklace in the shape of a moon. I ran my finger along it. I looked up at Luke, unable to say anything. "You're welcome!" He said, his eyes closed happily. He smiled.

Suddenly, Luke looked up. "Mistletoe." He whispered. He looked at me again, and stepped close, very close. He cupped my face in his hands and pressed his lips against mine.

Luke, the boy who I have known for who knows long, has just kissed me.

I slowly close my eyes and start to kiss him back. I push him into the wall and press against him. I felt his tongue gently touch mine.

"Mmmmm… Butter…" He moans in between kisses.

"Mmm?" I open my eyes and stare at him. I pull away.

"Love you," Luke smiled at me.

I don't want this moment to stop. Ever. Then, we kiss again, with our arms wrapped around each other, Luke pulling me closer...

When I finally pull away, I blush and say, "Merry Christmas."


End file.
